bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr keener ideas
Hello, I'm Mr Keener,& I'm going to introduce some very powerful btd5 & up towers that can really turn the tides in the game(if they do get used that is)all premium upgrades must be bought after the last upgrades, they are all in 1 premium pack to buy for 17000 NK coins. Bloons *Deathly bloon: a bfb modification that does unlimited damage upon escaping, but will be slowed down for as long as it is damage by the towers, which makes things such as sun gods great counters. *Jumper: a bloon that does not get targeted or destroyed by anything, but doesn't need to because it does nothing upon escaping. *Megahemoth: It takes 35000 hits to pop, doesn't move at all & is the parent of 4 tank bloons. *Tank: takes 18000 hits to pop & releases 4 ZOMGs when killed. It has a 50% slowdown resistance & its children move at Pink Bloon speeds for 4 seconds after they are released. *Anti-slow: can't be slowed down *Heavy: can't be pushed back *Ark: can't be pushed back or slowed down. *Tar: leaves tar on the track that slows the bloons down slightly *Paint: leaves paint on the track the speeds the bloons up slightly *Blood: leaves blood on the track that prevents the placement of road items. *Burger: releases 1 red, 2 blues, 3 greens, 4 yellows, 5 pinks, 6 blacks & 7 whites when killed(ouch). *Swarm: nuff said *Boxing: knocks road items out of the way. *Dead MOAB: doesn't move but contains 64 ceramics(good luck...). *Spider: webs the tower that killed it. *Soccer: moves as fast as the pink bloon & releases 4 zebra bloons. *Pencil: reduces the accuracy of the tower that popped it by 10% for 10 seconds. *Nut: takes 72 hits to pop & releases a ceramic bloon. *Brutal: takes 144 hits to pop & releases 2 nut bloons. Also moves as fast as blue bloon. *Meduse bloon: has 4 lives & respawns almost instantly after dying. *Dinner: bursts into a bunch of delicious looking bananas after dying. *DNA: it's 3 Rainbow bloons in 1... *Hut: holds 8 ceramics(as many as 2 MOABS) Sentry Turret The sentry gun (not to be confused with the turrets deployed by the Monkey Engineer) is a powerful weapon for BTD6: it rapidly fires darts at the bloons, but against groups it fires at random enemies. It also takes time for the sentries to build up once bought. Path 1: Upgrade 1:Level 2: $195 The single dart gun is replaces with 2 mini-dart guns & it’s brain size has been increased, giving it firing mode, camo detection & longer range. Upgrade 2: Level 3: $400 All the fire power of a normal sentry + a quadruple rocket launcher! Upgrade 3: Big Bertha: $12000 Now comes equipped with a flame thrower, Spartan laser, plasma rocket launcher & double firing speed! Upgrade 4: Turret Destroyer: $22000 How is this thing even controllable??? The Turret Destroy has 4 MOAB Maulers that fire 1 at a time & charges the laser twice as fast. It also gets extra range. Path 2: Upgrade 1: $255 The gun’s firing speed is doubled. Upgrade 2: $475 Now comes with even bigger range. Upgrade 3: Mutation: $13000 Becomes 2 level 3s in one! Upgrade 4: Harm Maker: $32000 It gains a sniper rifle, a 360 dart spread, a flying saw blade & a thunder bolt gun as additional weapons. Ability: Mini-Nest: covers all empty space of the map with mini sentries for 30 seconds. Scarab The scarab is a very powerful weapon for killing both soldiers & blimps. It fires blasts of superheated plasma that are as big as the bomb towers explosions. It will over heat after firing 20 projectiles, though. It can also be set to target a specific bloon. This is done by clicking on the tower & then clicking on the bloon that you want it to destroy. Path 1: Upgrade 1 Bigger range: $2000 Range is increased by a MASSIVE amount. Upgrade 2: Huge explosions: $1000 The blasts are now 45% bigger. Upgrade 3: Scarab gun: $12000 Now the scarab fires at an extremely fast rate. The Scarab Gun fires 3 times as fast as it used to & can pop 40 bloons per projectile. Upgrade 4: Wraith: $20000 The blasts now do 10 times as much damage to MOAB-class bloons an usual. Path 2: Upgrade 1: Super firing: $900 Firing speed multiplied by 2. Upgrade 2: Homing blasts: $1000 The blasts now target enemies. Upgrade 3: Digital Application: $10000 The scarab’s range now covers almost the entire screen. Upgrade 4: Nuclear Accelerator: $20000 Be proud of this piece of massive destruction that you’ve created! Activated ability: Nuclear accelerator: For 10 seconds, rapidly spins around, firing HUGE bolts of plasma that deal 3 times as much damage to blimps as usual & can pop 30 bloons. Flamethrower The flames from this tower fire at a rapid rate of speed & cause afterburn for 4 seconds. Path 1: Upgrade 1: Hotter Burn: $500. Slight increase in afterburn damage against MOAB-class bloons. Upgrade 2: Heat-o-matra: $651. Grants the tower extra range and firing speed. Upgrade 3: MOAB Burner: $1000. Deals 5x as much damage to MOABs. Upgrade 4: Devil Thrower: $9000. Deals double the amount of damage now! Path 2: Upgrade 1: Solar Flare: $500. Causes a short range blast of fire every 15 seconds. Upgrade 2: Improved Heat Wave: $510. The tower's main stream of fire is violently explosive. Each flame that hits a bloon will explode, causing splash damage. Upgrade 3: Hein Hearth: $800. Fire now infused with napalm. All bloons set ablaze will lose 2 layers per second while MOABs suffer high damage. Upgrade 4: Devestator: $10000. Heavy increase in explosive violence. All bloons that suffer afterburn will explode with each second. Activated ability: BURN!: engulfs the track in fire for 15 seconds. Unicorn The unicorn is a magical tower. It fires darts similarly to the Monkey Apprentice, except that it fires at a slightly slower speed whilst popping 10 bloons per shot. Path 1 Upgrade 1: Popping: $195. Now darts can pop 10 bloons & this tower gets more range. Upgrade 2: Icy Blasts: $1800. All darts can now pop 20 bloons & slow survivors down by 20%. Upgrade 3: Alicorn: $2600. All darts can now pop 30 bloons & explode when they reach their pierce cap. They also explode when they reach their maximum distance. Upgrade 4: Hyper darts: $5200. All darts can now pop 40 bloons & result in much bigger explosions. Path 2 Upgrade 1: Spiky Darts: $700. When a magic shot from this tower reaches its pierce cap, it leaves a spike pile in its place(provided that the shot disappeared on the track). This upgrade is useful for tracks that have long paths due to the energy spike piles that it leaves with each shot. Upgrade 2: Machine Magic: $1700. Much faster firing speed. Upgrade 3: I M Meen: $7800. Fires twice as fast & fires 3 bolts at once. Each bolt does 2x as much damage to blimps. Upgrade 4: Ubermencsh: $9000. Special Ability: Army of Magic: Creates 10 clones for 10 seconds. Each clone behaves like the Unicorn that spawned them. Zalgo Monkey The Zalgo Monkey is a ghost monkey who is immune to most attacks(except IGMB explosion,) & can detect camos right off the bat. Its ghostly darts can destroy 10 bloons at once. Path 1: Upgrade 1: -666 camo: $100. All towers in the radius can detect camo bloons. Upgrade 2: Powerful Shots: $500. Ghost darts are now capable of popping 20 bloons. Upgrade 3: Soul Eater: $1000. All bloons that get popped by this monkey give twice as much money as usual(great for farming). Upgrade 4: Eldritch Abomination: $13000. The name says it all... The Eldritch Abomination fires 3 60-pierce plasma bolts at a time. It also fires 3 times as fast & has twice as much range. Path 2: Upgrade 1: Ghoulish Pop: $675. Ghost darts now take off 2 layers of the bloons they pop. Upgrade 2: Higher Noon: $550. Much longer range then before. Upgrade 3: Ghastly Gibber: $2000. Fires twice as fast & 40-pierce for darts. Upgrade 4: Nightmare Scream: $3200. Activated Ability: causes the Zalgo Monkey to emit an ear piercing(but not VERY LOUD)scream that will scare most bloons that are in range. Also scares most towers as well, so use carefully! Warzone Monkey This gun totting tower wields a sub-machine gun that fires 10 shots per second & can make mince meat out of nearly any bloon at short ranges. Its gun unfortunately has recoil, which decreases its efficiency at longer ranges & it has to reload every 25 shots. It costs $1200 to buy. Path 1 Upgrade 1: +20 power: $220. The German Monkey gains a second sub-machine gun for extra bloon poppage. Upgrade 2: Grenade Launcher: $990. A grenade is fired from the gun every 5 shot. For each full clip, 5 grenades are fired at the bloons & they are all fired in 3 seconds. Upgrade 3: Army Primate: $1990. The sub-machine gun is replaced by 3 AK-47 totting monkeys. Each AK-47 fires twice as fast as the leader's old gun & carries twice as much ammo per clip. For each clip from those guns, 10 grenades are fired & they are still all fired in 3 seconds. Upgrade 4: Mega Army: $9990. The leader’s soldiers have become extremely lethal: their guns now fire 5 darts at a time, all of which take 2 layers from the bloons they pop & do 25 more damage to MOABs. Path 2 Upgrade 1: -20 Recoil: $320. The gun's recoil is greatly reduced, significantly increasing its efficiency at longer ranges. Upgrade 2: Hydrogen Darts: $990. All of the gun’s darts are injected with hydrogen, which allows them to pop Lead Bloons & deal twice as much damage to Ceramic Bloons. Upgrade 3: AK-Sniper: $4200. The gun’s recoil is removed altogether & the monkey can now target Bloons regardless of how far they are(hey, that rhymed!). Upgrade 4: Explosive Ammunition: $2095. All shots coming from the gun are now explosive. Ability: Army of Pwn: Surrounds the monkey with 8 AK-47 wielding monkeys for 30 seconds. Battler Monkey The Battler Monkey is a lethal monkey who’s been trained in the arts of combat & he doesn’t hesitate to show it. His hadokens can pop 5 bloons & he fires them off at a fast rate. Path 1: Upgrade 1: What Camos?: $205. Can now attack camo bloons. Upgrade 2: High Energy Pellet: $640. The monkey’s blasts can now pop 60 bloons at once, but now it only fires 1 shot again. Upgrade 3: Triple Shot: $990. Now fires 3 powerful hadokens at once. Upgrade 4: Monkey Combat God: $7500. Fires at triple the rate & gains vastly increased range. Each blast also does twice as much damage to MOABS & can go through 70 bloons at once. Path 2: Upgrade 1: Sonic Boom: $440. Sometimes fires a sonic blast that can pop 20 bloons at a time(once in every 10 shots). Upgrade 2: Melee Attack: $600. Now it will attack close bloons with a powerful kick that takes 5 layers off of them. Upgrade 3: D. Monkey: $8000. All kick attacks now take off 10 layers of bloon & deal 3 times as much damage to MOABS. Upgrade 4: Raging Demon: $9500. Activated Ability: Charges at the most powerful bloon on screen & deals a combo of attacks that deals MASSIVE damage, even destroying the ZOMG! Spider The Spider fires webs at the bloons that slow them down by 50% & lasts for a few seconds. When covered bloons get killed, these webs go onto the track until 20 bloons go across them. Path 1 Upgrade 1: Eight Eyes: $500. Largely increased firing range & the spider can detect camo bloons. Upgrade 2: Acidic webs: $856. The webs are now acidic & will pop covered bloons once every 5 seconds. Upgrade 3: Tarantula: $2009. The Tarantula’s webs burst once they connect with the bloons, covering all parts of the tracks that they go over in the process. Upgrade 4: Wolf Spider: $4405. All websposions are twice as big as before & can cover thrice as many bloons. They are also twice as acidic & pop bloons 2 times every 5 seconds. Path 2 Upgrade 1: Higher Firer: $400. Doubles the Spider‘s firing range. Upgrade 2: Instant pop: $800. The webs now pop bloons the instant they connect. This allows them to act more like regular offensive towers. Upgrade 3: Silver Spider: $9100. The main spider becomes a queen, surrounded by 8 miniature spiders. Upgrade 4: Web Surrounder: $10000. The miniature spiders can now move within the queen’s range. Activated ability: Giant Web: Covers the paths with sticky strands of webbing for 10 seconds. Special agents *'SUN DESTROYER:::::::'This thing can fry up a ZOMG steak in very few seconds!!! Pro: detects camo. *'@$$ Kicker: '''This super-destructive tower comes equipped with a super AK-47 that will make short work of any non-blimp bloon. Pro: does double damage to blimps. *'Tactical nuke: 'Covers the screen with a bright, destructive light that will destroy any bloon on screen & do massive damage to blimps. It takes 5 seconds to activate, that it, unless, a bloon gets close to the exit before activation... Pro: no delay at all. *'Boss booster: '''Any tower in this agent's range will have double range, firing speed, & damage while having their costs cut in half!(especially useful with destructive towers). Pro: allows camo detection to towers. Category:Towers Category:Stupidly overpowered towers Category:Bloons